Super Robot Wars Q
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: Emerging from an era of war into an age of peace, humanity once again was met with the time of turmoil. The heroes from Earth and Mars must band together to protect what they believed in. Through thick and thin, until the bitter end. Will they find the quasar that signaled the universe's true peace? OC. T-Rated for Swearing and Mild Nudity.


UC 0079

Under the name Principality of Zeon, a space colony by the name of Side-3 announced their independence. This revolution for freedom paved ways for the One-Year War waged by Zeon and the Earth Federation. Backed into a corner by the might of Zeon's force, the Earth Federation under Tem Ray's direction had created their biggest weapon to combat the Principality: Mobile Suit Gundam. This decision proved to be in the Earth Federation's favor as they swiftly ended the war. Although, it cannot be said that humanity had won. Lives were lost, homes were destroyed, and dreams were shattered. The political landscape of the world were thrown into total chaos.

Before anyone were to think of starting another war, an extraterrestrial ship crashed onto an island somewhere in the pacific. This ship that proven the existence of extraterrestrial beings halted the world's conflict in a concentrated effort to restore the ship. The dwindling world economy began to recover as companies investing in this project began to lead in industrial and technological fronts. The United Nations thereafter was pushed into a decision for either a truce or prolonging an unnecessary war by the majority of the world. Major companies headed by a mysterious figure named Sandman, independent nations such as the Misurugi Empire, and space colonies across the Earth's exosphere. Their combined efforts finally bore fruit as a treaty for a brief era of peace beckoned them.

Amidst this particular confusion of peace, the technological breakthrough throughout the world have flourished significantly. Various new energy sources were found in Japan alone. The Photon Energy developed by Juzo Kabuto and the Photon Power Labs directed and controlled by Professor Yumi. The Getter Energy found and developed by one Dr. Saotome. And the advent of robotic engineering spearheaded by many uncountable researchers and scientists. Each of them having placed their names in the annals of history. Yet, some believed that the true cause of those innovations were caused by nothing short of an urban legend: Whispered. What they are and what they looked like, still remained a mystery until now.

In this time period too, were built the first line of spaceships designed for interstellar travels set for the realms past the known solar system. A voyage set for Mars bore fruitful as the terraformed red planet became witness of the sociological and technological breakthrough. The trailblazers of the Martian colonies became independent. Some created governmental bodies while others erected kingdoms. This development was influenced by the founding of a Hyperspace Portal linking Earth's moon and an unexplored region in Mars. With said portal, people began to find the appeal of asteroid and satellite colonies across Earth's orbit as private-owned refueling stations and trading depots. Truly, this was about the beginning of a prosperous era for humanity.

In a rather unfortunate timing, however, came the storm after the calm. As the world began its restoration from war, a chain reaction of conflict creeped into the surface. Firstly the assassination of Dr. Kabuto's son and daughter-in-law. The appearance of Mimetic Beasts on earth with the Invaders on the moon from the deep void of space. The sudden appearance of Heterodynes rising from the green earth's soil. And the most devastating blow to humanity being the destruction of the Hyperspace Portal located on the moon, which resulted in eradicating a big chunk of the moon and creating asteroids that will soon fall into Earth called Drops.

The result of these destruction couldn't be easily pinpointed to its fullest, but it was readily-apparent.

From the divided group of Newtypes, people who gained acute senses in space battles similar to Coordinators who excelled in mechanical-technologies, as well as the divide of people born in Mars and Earth. Attacks by aliens situated near Jupiter called the Jovian Lizards as they ravaged Space Colonies near Earth and Mars orbital space. The appearance of Dr. Hell and his army of mechabeasts that ravaged the Earth. And the constant unrest from rumors of another looming threats of the unknown from outside of the solar system up to the central depth of the universe.

Even if mankind have now entered another age of war and turmoil, it wasn't all a hopeless situation. Organizations dedicated to preserving humanity from the battle against monsters were formed, such as the GGG, Photon Powers Lab, and Saotome Research Institute in Japan with the cooperation of the Dannar Bases located in every corners of the world. The forming of the Combined Earth Federation that vowed to safeguard the peace between Earth and the Space Colonies. As well as the forces protecting the world from behind the shadows, still unknown but ever-present.

The year is now UC0099

With the stage set for the incoming century, the curtain of a new legend opens upon our brave Blue Earth. This is the story of heroes that are not only fighting for the safety of their planet, the safety of humankind, or the safety of the entire universe. But also for what they believed!

This is Super Robot Wars Q(uasar)

* * *

Series List:

 _Aldnoah/Zero + Aldnoah/Zero Season 2_

 _Chikyuu Bouei Kigyou Dai-Guard_

 _Choujuushin Gravion + Gravion Zwei_

 _Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo_

 _Full Metal Panic + Second Raid & Sigma_

 _Juso Kiko Dancouga Nova_

 _GaoGaiGar + FINAL_

 _Getter Robo Armageddon_

 _Idolmaster Xenoglossia_

 _Martian Successor Nadesico + Prince of Darkness_

 _Mazinkaiser + Ankoku Shogun Movie_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam F91_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphan_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta (Units Only)_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Units Only)_

 _Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn_

 _Originals_

 _SDF Macross + Macross: Do You Remember Love?_

 _Shinkon Gattai Godannar_

 _Top o Nerae! Gunbuster!_

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved. I do not own anything.**


End file.
